


Summer in the City

by ZekkKiray



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, F/M, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZekkKiray/pseuds/ZekkKiray
Summary: Judy and Nick have hit a slight snag in their blossoming relationship. Can the advice of two friends and a day at the beach help to remedy this?
Relationships: Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde
Comments: 45
Kudos: 122





	Summer in the City

**Author's Note:**

> But at night it's a different world  
> Go out and find a girl  
> Come on, Come on and dance all night  
> Despite the heat it will be alright  
> And babe, don't you know it's a pity  
> The days can't be like the night  
> In the summer in the city in the summer in the city...
> 
> Joe Cocker, Summer in the City
> 
> Welcome to my, as of now, newest installment of Nick and Judy.  
> I've done it and cracked the 20k mark in a single chapter fic, and honestly, I don't think I will do it again.  
> Not that it wasn't fun writing it, but the anxiety to finally be able to post it was almost unbearable at the end,  
> so I think I will stick to shorter fics in the near future.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it; I certainly gave my best, as I do with all of my fics.
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> I don't own anything related to Joe Cocker, Zootopia, the Die Hard franchise (though that reference is just a minor easteregg), Midnight Moon (that is a real Whisky brand and yes, it really sells a Blueberry flavored Whisky) and Tech N9ne
> 
> Last but not least, I would also give credits to the youtuber avenged 337 for his wonderful idea and video which gives Finnick Caribou Lou by Tech N9ne as his theme  
> and I want to thank Nautiscarader for his invaluable input at various parts of the story. If you haven't already, give his stories a read, they are a delight!
> 
> And now, welcome to Zootopia, where anyone can be anything, even a fox and a bunny romantically inclined towards one another.

“You know, maybe we should stop meeting like this.” Judy told her vis-à-vis as she sat down at the table at the front porch of the ice cream parlour.

“Why? I’m a perfect, honorable member of society.”

“Yeah, whose father is a mob boss.”

“ _Allegedly._ ”

“Oh?” The bunny officer cocked a brow. “What about the rise of catnip delicts in the Sahara district since Mr Big opened a real estate firm there?”

“Slanderous lies of our ene- I mean, _competitors,”_ Fru-Fru waved the accusation aside. “They’re outraged over our “affordable den” program and try everything to ruin our good reputation.”

“Uh-huh.”

“And even _if_ , catnip isn’t as bad as its reputation. It is a – rather harmless, I might add – recreational drug, certainly not any worse than those distilled ferments that are sold legally. Many artist had used it in history for inspiration and it is used in pharmaceutical products because of its… mellowing properties.

However,” the shrew added with, if fake, then very well played, concern, “I don’t disregard the need to keep the young and weak safe. The city has to regulate its use, the amount, its value and of course, the percentage of active ingredients.  
That is why my father campaigns for a legalisation law that will implement all those things.”

“With the supply and the means to distribute it at the drop of a dime if it passes and also with a backdoor in the law to make this legal, I guess?”

“You understand that I’ll admit to nothing,” Fru-Fru answered loftily while picking up her cup of coffee, “but it would only be good business.” She smiled slyly behind her cup.

Judy couldn’t help but smile, too. The Bigs cultivated their proper façade as well as the mob one and nobody really knew if they were _really_ that shady because no investigation turned up with any hard evidence, but none of their business partners was willing to call the bluff and rip them off. Except certain hustlers who think they’re more clever than the rest. Speaking of which…

“Honestly, Judy, I thought the police should be more… impartial. Especially _you_ , of all people?” the shrew accused her with poorly feigned indignation.

Judy stifled a giggle. “Sorry I brought it up.”

“Ah, don’t mention it.”

The shrew waved and a waiter rushed to the table to take their orders.

After that the two women engaged in bringing the other up to date with their daily lives.

“Fru, can I-” Judy interrupted herself as their bowls of ice cream and drinks arrived. She took a spoonful of her carrot-blueberry ice cream cup and sighed, visibly relaxing which didn't go unnoticed by her friend.

“That bad a day already?” Fru asked, concerned.

“Can I ask you a… personal question?”

“Of course you can, Judy,” the tiny shrew said, “But don’t expect me to answer. I’m a lady, after all.” She petted the back of her hairstyle playfully haughtily.

“How… how is your, uh… sex life?”

Fru’s eyes went big. "Ooooooh…” she cooed. “It’s sooooo good!”

“Really?”

“Oh yeah! It hit a bit of a snag when little Judy was small, but since she moved out, it’s back to _awesome_!" She squinted her eyes slightly. "Why do you ask? Trouble in paradise?"

“No! I mean…” The bunny let out a heavy sigh. “It’s just- I never thought that dating outside your own species would be so hard. Well, not that it’s exactly _difficult_ , but… it really gets frustrating as time goes on, you know. I mean, I hadn’t had an orgasm in… oh god knows how long that didn’t come from my own hands.”

“How so? I heard tods were very generous lovers…”

“Ugh, I would be _glad_ if that was the problem. But we even have yet to get to that stage! We’re dating for more than a month now, and only last week he finally started to grope me during our make-out sessions. _On top_ of my clothes! Any buck would’ve rutted me six ways till Sunday already, but _nooo_ , I had to fall for a fox, and they apparently still like to take their sweet time until they get intimate. I read it up and my goodness is it true.

“Even though they don’t celebrate that ‘mating for life’ shtick so slavishly like they did a couple thousand years ago, the web is full of stories of vixens gushing over how much time they took to build up the desire and form their bond until their tods fucked them into the next week.

“And the worst part? The immense *detail* they described with how they did it and how they couldn't think straight for _a day_ because of the intensity of all. I had to stop reading when my wrist started to hurt and my seat was-”  
The fur on Judy’s cheeks started to bristle as she realized what she had said.  
“Sorry, the last part… You probably didn’t wanted to hear.”

To her surprise and even greater embarrassment, Fru-Fru grinned at her lecherously. “No, no, do go on…” She waved her paw encouragingly.

“Anyway… I want that! I want Nick! And he wants me, too, I can feel his prick pressing against my hips or back when we’re snuggling and the thought of him being inside me… Arrrgh!” Judy cried out in frustration and let her head fall forward onto the table, her hands pawing at her ears.

“It drives me crazy, Fru! I could go up the wall and I have no idea how I could speed up the process! Help me!” she pleaded.

“Well,” her friend started, before taking another sip of her second cup of coffee, “You could just tell him and jump his bones.”

“No! Absolutely not!”

“Why not?”

“Because, well, I don’t want to propagate the stereotype of the sex-crazy bunny. And I don’t want to go against his wishes. If that is what he needs to feel comfortable in a relationship, then I’ll try to accommodate him. I don’t want him to feel pressured into something.”

“Hmmm…” The shrew looked at her thoughtful, her elbows resting on the table and her chin braced on her interwoven fingers. “Then we have to use a more subtle approach. What have you planned over the weekend?”

“Well, those are currently our days off this week, but nothing special yet…” Judy answered, suddenly suspicious of her friend.

“Great!” The small rodent clapped her hands. “Then we’re going shopping!”

“If you think that’ll help…”

“Oh, believe me, it will,” Fru-Fru grinned as she waved a waiter for the check.  
  
“Why are we here?” Judy asked as she entered the store with Fru Fru on her shoulder.

The shrew giggled. “What a silly question. Why on earth would we possibly go to Coco Chinchille? To buy you a sweet little number, of course,” she answered her own question.

“I don’t see how underwear will help. He won’t see it, and I’m sure as hell won’t just lift my shirt to show him.”

“Judy!” The shrew clasped at her chest. “Do you think so little of me that I would consider something so… _vulgar_?”

She gave the bunny a toothy grin. “Now, what is the one place where you can basically show up in your underwear and no one bats an eye?”

Judy sighed. “I don’t know. A stripclub?”

The shrew rolled her eyes. “Oh girl, you really seem to need it. Get your mind out of the gutter for a moment. The _beach_ , silly! Tomorrow, you are taking Nick to the beach and today, we’re going to buy you a swimsuit that shows your beau what he's missing out on, and before the day is over, he’ll be all over you.”

“If you say so…”

“Now, I’ll be right back. In the mean time, you can go look for something yourself!”

The shrew hopped off of Judy's shoulder and ran off in search for a shop assistant.

After a good fifteen minutes she came back on the shoulder of a curvy gazelle who carried a couple of bikinis but her friend was nowhere to be seen.

“Judy? Where are you?”

“I’m over here!” came the answer from a nearby changing room.

Fru instructed the assistant to wait outside and simply hand the clothes to them, before she joined Judy in the stall.

“Looking good. Nick’s a lucky guy,” the mob daughter complimented the bunny who was already dressed down to her panties.

Judy’s ears blushed slightly. “Thanks. I'm trying to keep fit.”

“Now, what does Nick like about your body?”

“Well, he certainly likes my breasts, judging from how he paws at them when we're making out, but he also pays a lot of attention to my butt and legs…”

“Can’t loose then, eh? We’ll present the entire package and hope for the best.”

Judy rolled her eyes. “Do you have to say it like that? He likes my character too, you know?”

Fru waved aside. “There's nothing wrong with advertising the goods. Especially if you want your boyfriend to finally sample them. Let me see what you’ve found.”

Judy reached for her first choice and with well practised motions she slipped into a sleek black one piece with silver stripes along the sides.

It was very conservative, however, despite how skin tight it clung to her form. The only concessions to her body were the small hole at her lower back for her tufty bunny tail and the quite risque high waist cut-outs for the legs to bare more of her shapely thighs.

It wasn’t that she was particularly prude – she had worn skimpier pieces in her teens as a way to rebel against her well-meaning yet over-bearing father – but she had soon learned that the more fur she bared the more annoying patrons she tended to attract.

Also, this would be the most fur she had bared to Nick to this point; not to mention it left very less to the imagination in terms of her breasts, as it outlined their shape perfectly; and despite having had no problems in the past with catching the interest of a male, she was a bit self-conscious about presenting her body to her boyfriend for the first time. In her mind, this was the ideal compromise.

Fru saw it a different way, of course.

“Judy, Judy, Judy.” She shook her had disapprovingly.

“What?”

“Are you competing for the 500 meter crawl or are you trying to lure in your lover? You definitely need to show more fur. Off with it!”

“Fine…”

Prompted by the shrew, the assistant reached through the curtain with the first of Fru’s choices while staying discretely outside.

“Here, try this one instead.”

Judy had a bad feeling when she took the garment. The entirety of it fit in her closed fist and she still had a finger to spare.

Her fears got confirmed as she put the bikini on.

The triangles of the top, connected only with the flimsiest of strings, barely covered a third of her ample breasts; only their firmness prevented the substantial mounds from spilling out to all sides. Her naturally puffy areolae already stood out prominently under the thin material and Judy didn't want to think to closely about what it would look like if they grew erect in the cool water of the sea.

The bottom was even worse.

The triangle covering her front was laughably small as well, barely reaching above the upper end of her slit and leaving a good portion of the tuft of her mons bare.

It also left her butt _completely_ bare as the designers had opted for a string, with nothing but a triangle of threads to encircle the tail of their potential customer. Three thin cords, spreading from the tips of the triangles over her hips and through her butt cheeks, were charged with keeping the flimsy garment in place.

To humour her friend, she did a little twirl before giving her chest at Fru’s encouragement a curt bounce, despite already knowing the outcome.

And of course, the cups, if one could call them that, couldn’t possibly hope to contain her bust. They immediately slipped upwards, leaving her supple breasts to bob in the open.

“Ooooh, that looks so good on you!” Fru cooed.

“You’re joking, right?” Judy shot back as she annoyedly corrected the placement of the top.

“It’s barely covering _anything_! I might as well go _naked_!”

"Well, I wouldn’t have thought you to be _that_ open minded, but while toplessness is allowed pretty much everywhere on the beaches, there are certain areas where you can go to even completely-”

“Fru!”

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding.”

“Anyway, even if _I_ would be fine with it – which I’m _not_ – I am a representative of the public order and I have to uphold at least a _certain_ amount of decency. Not to mention, I don’t want to find pictures of my bared goods floating around the web.”

“Fine, you can move on…” The tone of Fru-Fru’s voice indicated that, just as Judy with her swimsuit, she hadn’t really expected that her first choice would fly with her.

Now it was Judy’s turn again, this time she dressed herself in a black bikini with the top in the style of a sports bra and hotpants as the bottom that covered her entire butt, but only barely.

“Mh, that’s better than the first!”

“And _way_ better than your pick! In this, my girls aren’t all over the place!” The bunny hopped on the spot and shimmied her shoulders to proof how firmly contained her breasts were.

“Yeah, but I still think we should give your womanly charms a bit more stage.”

At Fru’s prompt, the shop assistant handed Judy another bikini.

Judy noticed with relief that this one had substantially more fabric than the last.

The triangle cups on this one covered her entire breasts and thanks to the slightly padded material, her nipples weren’t that noticeable. They also provided acceptable support, so that she could do sports, if she didn’t mind giving onlookers a bit of a jiggle-and-bounce show.

The panties, a blend of the back of a slip and the front of a string, also covered a more reasonable area of her crotch and at least half her butt, while the high-waist cut accentuated the beauty of her long, shapely legs.

In awe, she admired herself in the mirror, tracing the rim of the cups and the sides of her thighs. “Fru, this is… actually quite nice! You think Nick will like it?”

Fru snickered. “Judy, if Nick doesn’t jump you by tomorrow night, he’s batting for the other team!”  
  


Meanwhile, Nick had a similar problem.

He sat currently in a booth at the _E’cheetah Bar &Restaurant_ and waited for the only person he could talk about that kind of stuff.

The doorbell chimed, the door swung just a bit open and for the unobservant eye, it seemed nobody had entered. Nick however knew better where to direct his eyes and saw a tiny fennec fox slip into the bar. Not that it really mattered, nary a patron paid attention to the surroundings. The _E’cheetah_ was an establishment where customers respected each others privacy. And with good reason, too.

“Yo, Wilde,” exclaimed Finnick as he jumped onto the other seat bench.

“How’s it going? They ain’t fired you yet?”

“Not yet,” the red fox grinned as they slapped each others hand in their special greeting.

“What a shame. Oh, well, I can wait. Sooner or later they grow weary of your antics and I get my favourite partner back,” the hustler ribbed him good-naturedly.

The bar maid, an attractive skunk who apparently had taken much time for the styling of her tail, arrived. “What can I bring for the gentlemammals?”

“I’ll take a Midnight Moon, blueberry flavor,” ordered Nick.

“Good choice, Sir.”

“Baby, you’re obviously new here. Do you know how to make a Caribou Lou?”

“I’m afraid not, Sir.”

“What’s your name, Sweety?”

“Lucy.” She smiled at him, already intrigued.

“Okay, Lucy, listen: you pour the shaker half full with 151 Rum, then add one cup of coconut rum – and please take the one from Captain Gorgon, not that knock-off stuff – and fill it up to the brim with pineapple juice. Then shake it, pour it and serve it.”

“Alrighty, boss, you got it.” She laughed and waved goodbye.

“And separately, a glass of water!”

“Sure thing!”

Nick rolled his eyes slightly. He’d seen Finnick pick up girls time and time again with this play, and he couldn’t figure out for the love of God how it worked or what they saw in him.

“How do you do it?”

“Well, what can I say.” Finnick leaned back in his seat, his hand folded behind the back of his head. “Chicks dig the ears. So, why did you wanna talk to me?”

Nick told him.

The next three minutes he waited for Finnick to stop laughing.

“You… You, Wilde…”

“Come on, get it out of your system…”

“Oh, I’m not the one who has to get something out of his system. Oh, wait, no, your problem is that you’re afraid of not getting enough out of your system!” And he started laughing again.

Only when their drinks arrived was Finnick able to finally compose himself, though he still giggled lowly as he took a sip.

“So… Do you have any advice?”

“Get a stand-in?”

“Fin…”

“Alright, alright. So you’re saying you’re afraid of not being able to keep up with your bunny partner? Why? I never heard any vixen complain about you. Or you coming for advice to me, for that matter.”

“Yes, but they were vixens, Finnick. They tend to get pretty docile after a good knotting.” Nick wasn’t exactly afraid about discussing such delicate matters. They kept their voices moderately down, the bar was almost full and as an effect rather noisy.

“And?”

“ _And?_ Do you know what they say about bunnies? Not all of it is exaggerated!” Nick whisper-screamed, slight panic creeping in his voice. “I don’t know how long I can keep that “patient fox”-charade up, I want her as badly as she wants me.”

His forehead thunked onto the table and he folded his hands on top of his head.

“I just want to be good for her. As good as she deserves.”

“Oh please don’t go mushy on me, Wilde! Your problem is not as big as you think. The solution, maybe.”

Nick perked up. “What do you mean?”

“See, Wilde, your problem is that you didn’t date enough outside your species. If you had, you would know that we foxes are _very_ popular with the ladies of a lot of different species for a certain reason, if you get what I’m saying.”

“You don’t mean…”

“Yes, I am.”

“Even with bunnies?”

“Hadn’t tried it yet, personally, and fox-and-bunny couples aren’t exactly common, but after all I’ve heard, yes. As long as there isn’t _too_ much of a size difference, it shouldn’t be a problem.”

Nick straightened himself, looking immensely relieved. “Thanks, Fin.”

“Don’t thank me yet, it all depends on your performance, of course.”

The fennec gave him a wink and finished his drink.

“Anyway, I think your time is up. You ready?”

Nick sighed. “Do we really have to?”

“Listen, Nick. I like you, I really do. That’s the reason we’re on speaking terms and even still friends after you changed sides. But I have to uphold a certain reputation.”

“Fine.”

“Good man.”

Finnick took the glass of water and with a quick, forceful jerk of his wrist he splashed the content into Nick’s face. “What did you just ask from me?! Listen to me, you filthy pig-”

“That’s not political correct, we don’t use the term for-”

The fennec shot Nick a sharp glance. “I don’t care, flatfoot. If you think I rat out my compadres, your dead wrong. So write it behind you ears, they’re certainly big enough-”

“Look who’s talking…”

“-Finnick snitches for no one! And now excuse me, officer, I have an appointment to uphold. Sayonara, Fuzz!” He hoped from his seat and walked out the door, but not before flinging a business card into the paws of the clearly impressed bar maid.

Nick waited a few minutes in silence before leaving as well. None of the patrons spared him a glance. Here at the _E’cheetah Bar &Restaurant, _your privacy will be respected.

He met up with Finnick in a back alley, selling slushies.

“Ah, Wilde, your face was as always hilarious.”

Nick grinned. “Glad I could contribute to your amusement.”

“No, seriously, you should see the idiots I have to deal with since you left,” Finnick continued. “Not a spark of ingenuity in their heads, not like you. With you, I always could spin a good story. If it goes on like this, I might have to go legit.”

“And what a terrible fate that would be.”

“Ha! I knew a time not long ago when you’d thought the same. Next thing I know, you’re co-starring in freaking Police Academy. Graduating, too!”

“Thanks, Finnick.”

“I mean, not as the best, but, hey, no one had expected that anyway.”

“Thanks, Finnick.”

“You weren’t even with the first third, but still, for you…”

“ _Thank you, Finnick._ ”

“Hey, man, I’m just yanking your chain, relax.” He sighed wistfully. “And all that just because Officer Fluff came along and twitched her cute puffy little excuse for a tail at you. She have a sister?”

Nick grabbed a cup and took a sip. “More like a hundred or so…”

Finnick snorted. “Yeah, bunnies… always a lot of options.”

Nick grinned at his friend. “Mind telling her that to her face? Or the thing about her ‘cute puffy little excuse for a tail’?”

The fennec’s eyes widened in shock. “You wouldn’t dare, Wilde, would you?” He looked nervously over his shoulder. “Please, Wilde, you wouldn’t do that to your old pal?”

“Relax, Finnick, I’m just _yanking your chain._ ”

The hustler exhaled a sigh of relief. “Thanks, man. I swear, never met a bunny that scared me until I met her.”

“Yeah, she can give off that vibe if she wants too.”

“Do we have everything we need? Because if not, it will be you who is going to walk back to the car!” Judy called out to Nick as she undressed beside the car, wearing her bikini already underneath.

“Relax, Cottontail, everything is packed.” Nick waved aside. _I better check the bags again._  
When Judy was ready to face his judgement, she walked around the car to join her fox and immediately had to stifle a giggle.

Though her fox did forgo his usual Pawaiian shirt, he was clad in baggy, bright red swimming trunks that clashed hilariously with his cream and russet fur.

Whatever apprehension she might have had, they vanished as soon as she saw the lust in his eyes.

Nick tried desperately to hide just how _much_ he liked what he saw and quickly put on his shades.

This was the least amount of clothing he had seen her in to this date, and he couldn't help but admire her for a few stretched out moments.

Her revealing outfit presented a slender, athletic torso, the top clinging to her big perky tits almost like it had been painted on. It contained her womanly hills rather well, subtly enhancing them while exposing all of the soft-looking fur between.

He let his eyes slowly wander down her barely clad body.

The cream-coloured portion of her coat trailed over her stomach, where her fur softened the gentle oval outline of her abdominals, all the way down into her panties.

She looked as hot and sexy as he had never seen her before and he had to swallow hard as he salivated quite a bit when his thoughts automatically wandered off to what he would want to do with her.

She didn’t react to his leering aside from the smirk that played around the corners of her lips and a slightly cocked eyebrow, before she simply walked past him.

Her half-naked backside robbed him for the second time this day of his breath. His eyes wandered up and down, admiring the long hourglass sweep of his bunny’s steel-grey, smooth fur – the alluring curve of her shapely shoulders drew him in and he couldn’t help but follow the subtle muscle play between her lithe back, her firm, heart-shaped ass, supported by wide hips, and her long, muscular legs; it was poetry in motion.

As she walked across the parking lot, her pert butt cheeks bounced slightly with each step and Nick trailed with the bags behind her, unable to tear away his gaze.

Judy stopped at the entrance and waited for him to reach her side.

“I guess my outfit is to your liking,” she teased him cheekily.

Nick’s cheeks bristled with embarrassment and he almost lost a step. “S-Sorry, Carrots.”

“Relax, Slick. It’s okay. I wouldn’t have dressed that way if I hadn’t hoped for that kind of reaction. But better walk beside me, or people will be calling the cops to protect the innocent bunny from the creepy fox, and wouldn’t _that_ be ironic?”

She reached for his paw and interlaced her fingers with his.

  
“I never took you for a beach bunny, Carrots,” Nick grinned as they walked down the beach in search for a good spot.

"Oh, I _love_ the beach. The sun, the water, the-"

A volleyball suddenly plopped down before their feet.

“Yo! Over here!” a lean female ocelot with a Mohawk yelled at them from a couple of yards away. “Mind passing it back? Or you can join us, if you want!” She gestured at the mammals she was standing with.

The bunny and the fox looked at each other, shrugged and walked over to them after Nick had picked up the ball.

“Well, nice of you to join our game,” the ocelot greeted them. Her group consisted of a female cheetah, a female lynx, a male weasel, a male jaguar and a male otter.

“So, who’s getting the long one?” the lynx asked.

“How about new teams? How about boys against girls?” the ocelot proposed with a cheeky grin. “Unless you guys wanna chicken out?”

The game was heated and close, but ultimately, the males lost.

While the girls were busy giving each other high fives, celebrating their victory, the otter grinned at his teammates. “They may have won, but we’re the real victors.”

“You disgust me, Ricko,” the jaguar retorted, but he wore an equally broad smile.

Nick grinned, too. He’d noticed that his fellow males hadn’t been exactly entirely focused on the game. Not that he had been any different.

“Want a rematch?” the lynx proposed.

“Nah, we’re good. We wanna look around a bit more,” Judy declined.

“Suit yourself.”

They bid each other farewell, and Judy and Nick were on their way again.

“Did you enjoy the show, Slick?”

Judy laid her blanket next to his.

“Huh?”

“Oh, don’t play stupid. Girls know they put on a show any time they play sports in tight clothes. Especially in revealing ones like these. In fact, we were pretty surprised you held up so well.”

“You know me, Fluff, ‘Focus’ is my middle name.”

“Uh-huh. Anyway, wanna go swimming?”

“Yeah, I’d love to.” Nick replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm. “After all, I had such a blast last time.”

“Come ooon, Slick. It’ll be nice!”

“Yeeeeah, I think I’ll pass. I’m not letting salt water anywhere near my fur.”

“Oh, that’s alright, there is a sweet water area as well.”

“Of course there is.” He sighed exasperatedly, but also couldn’t suppress a grin. His girlfriend was one of the bubbliest bunnies he’d ever met, particularly if she was excited for something.

The reason he wasn’t so keen on swimming wasn’t really his most recent experience, but rather that it was always such a pain in the ass to get his fur dry; even more so to bring it to that point of extra fluffiness that was so popular with the ladies. Therefore, he normally preferred to spend his time at the beach playing sports, letting his eyes wander or picking up a nice vixen.

Now, however, two of those three options may be out of the question for the foreseeable future if he was lucky, and if he was completely honest, being in the water wasn’t so bad. Especially now that he had a certain someone to enjoy it with, and so he let himself be dragged into the waves by Judy.

  
Once in the water, Judy constantly circled around him, diving and trying to get behind him to dunk his head under water, whereas Nick was mostly content with calmly swimming and evading Judy’s playful attempts at having fun at his expense.

After a while, Nick started to feel rather uncomfortable in his boxers for very obvious reasons, as every time Judy jumped at his back, he could feel her soft breasts pressing against him and her hardened nipples poking through her bikini.

Then, from one second to another, a large wave crashed into them. For a moment, his entire world existed of water and air bubbles and he lost orientation.

When he finally managed to resurface, he heard Judy scream. Slightly panicking, he looked about. When he finally saw the back of her head a few feet away, he quickly paddled to her.

“You alright, Carrots?”

A shocked yelp escaped her and she hastily crossed her arms over her breasts. “N-Nick!” She looked embarrassedly at him over her shoulder. “Yeah, everything’s fine. I- I just lost my bikini.”

Nicks eyes flickered down. “Your bikini?”

Judy rolled her eyes. “Don’t get your hopes up. Only the top.” She sighed. “I knew that would be a bad idea.”

“Nonsense. You looked hot in that thing. Maybe it’s still around somewhere; I’ll help you looking for it.”

But after a few minutes of searching near area, nothing turned up.

“What now? I can’t show myself like that on the beach!”

“Yeaaah…”

Judy noticed how he tried to suppress a protective growl and she elbowed him cheekily in the ribs.

“I meant I’m an officer of the law, I can’t walk around topless.” She tried to sound annoyed, but kissed him quickly on the cheek to show him her appreciation and also to distract him as she had to reach down with a hand to grab her scut to stop its excited twitching.

“What a shame. I haven’t brought a spare, so I can’t go swimming anymore, I can’t sunbath like this…” She sighed again. “Guess it was fun as long as it lasted. Let’s head back. I only hope no one will watch too closely…”

“Hang on a second... I might have an idea. You wait here, I’ll come back.” Nick started to paddle back to the shore.

“And what do I do while I wait?”

“I don’t know!” he yelled back. “Maybe go for a swim!”

Judy has treaded water for fifteen minutes before Nick swam up to her.

“Come, Carrots, I have a surprise for you.”

Judy crawled after him for a few minutes until they reached a secluded patch of beach, hidden from the general area by a large formation of rocks.

“This little piece of paradise is known only to a few people. Mostly foxes,” he explained. “Its location is passed on from teen generation to teen generation for, uh, generations.”

He stepped out onto the shore. “Ah, the memories…”

“You mean, I’m not the first one to be brought here by you?” She smirked. “For shame.”

Nick couldn't believe his eyes as she emerged the waves like some sea-born goddess, her wet fur clinging to her generous curves while her ample breasts bobbed freely and tantalizingly, droplets of water dripping from the taught tips.

When Judy noticed him staring, her cheeks bristled flatteredly, but still covered her chest cheekily with one arm, however making sure that there was enough ample flesh left bare to his gaze.

“Nick, have I ever told you that you’re awesome?” She gave him a loving peck on the cheek and strolled over to the blankets he'd spread out, making a show of ignoring his less than subtle staring and reached in one of the bags to retrieve her bottle of oil-based sunblock.

Though she generally handled sun pretty well, for prolonged exposure in direct sunlight – like it would happen at a beach – she preferred to oil her skin and fur to prevent unnecessary stress for both.

“What’s up with the flag?” The bunny pointed to a pole at the end of which fluttered a tattered red rag.

“Ah, that’s the signal for everyone else that the spot is currently occupied. You can only see it when you’re halfway down the overgrown path leading here. It isn’t much in use anymore, though,” Nick added wistfully, “With all the kids nowadays and their ‘Pawflix and Chill’…”

“Can’t say I’m sorry about that. Means we have all the time in the world for us today,” Judy mused.

She poured a generous amount of oil into her palm and started to rub it into her muscular thighs, taking care to cover them well, especially the more sensitive inner sides of her legs.

Judy was so into it, she forgot that she gave Nick quite the show. She just bent over, her boobs swinging freely, and oiled her shapely legs up and down until she’d lathered them to her satisfaction.

Nick admired her as she worked her way up her deliciously curvy legs, practically massaging in the soothing sunscreen.

When she reached her firm butt, the bunny simply pushed the obstructing piece of fabric together and continued to oil her round tush.

Nick noticed with interest that the creamy-white flanks that started approximately halfway of her inner flanks and partially ran over the upper part of the back of her thighs, seemed to continue on her bottom.

When she was done, she sat down on her heels on a blanket.

“Nick?” She shook the bottle at him. “Can you oil my back?"

Eagerly, he took the bottle from his girlfriend and knelt behind her.

It was so endearing, the way Judy crossed her slender paws protectively over her ample tits when she leaned a bit forward as she presented her back to him.

She just seemed to mind about covering her nipples and not much else, though, and the way her arms pressed her supple mounds together appeared rather intentional to him.

He started at the gentle slopes of her shoulders and Judy immediately lolled her head back, relaxing into his touch. He went about her back with lavish amounts of oil and used the opportunity to massage some knots out of her back which sent cute trembles down her spine.

“Mmmh, Nick that feels wonderful…”

He went deeper and deeper, until he almost was at the base of her scut, where she suddenly gripped his wrist and pulled his paw away.

“Let’s- Let’s not go there yet, okay?” Her cheeks bristled and her voice trembled with embarrassment.

“Not a problem, Carrots.”

Nick let his hands wander upward again, before sliding them around her body and under her arms.

He gently cupped her soft breasts, brushed her paws tenderly aside and began to oil her big nipples.

“Nick, wha- mmh… What are you doing?” Judy breathed.

“What does it feel what I’m doing?”

“It feels like- oooh! -Like you’re way outside your- mmh -jurisdiction, officer…”

“Au contraire. I’m here to protect my partner.” He nuzzled her neck and a delighted shiver ran down her spine. “She has very sensitive skin and I wouldn’t forgive myself if it got burned by the sun,” he murmured. “Especially her delicate nipples.”

Judy gave her pretend resistance up and folded her hands in her lap, closing her eyes dreamily as Nick continued his massage.

Her breasts, on the bigger side for a mammal her size, were more than enough for the larger fox, so much in fact that a good portion of them didn’t fit into his hands, the firm flesh slightly spilling through his fingers.

Standing tall, she reached sans ears only up to his chin, but sitting they were almost the same height, and so he rested his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes in pleasure as he continued to grope her enormous bosom.  
He gently stroked and rubbed the ample meat, pulling at her engorged tips and letting them pop from his fingers. Judy hissed and sighed, her firm tits jiggling as her chest jerked under the tod’s eager ministrations.

Nick grinned as he palmed her bust and rolled her nipples between his fingers, enjoying the way his girlfriend squirmed in his touch.

After some time, he sat up straight again and smoothly changed their position so that she now was leaning back a bit, her head resting against his chest.  
She looked up at him, her mouth slightly agape, her eyes half-closed. Her big nipples were now even more swollen and had turned dark pink, the tips standing out stiffly. He caught them in between his fingers again and tugged lightly, twisting.

Judy was already breathing heavily, and at his touch she whimpered and twitched, her eyes fluttering shut. “Oh, Nick…”  
Her exclamation was the last straw and with lustful hunger, he bit down where her shoulder met her neck, his pointy teeth digging softly into the tender skin, while her breasts got cupped by his large paws, the blunt nails lightly yet possessively clawing into the soft mounds.

Judy whined, stiffening for a moment before an instinctively fearful yet also very aroused shiver ran through her body as she got reminded so harshly that she wasn’t currently in the arms of a buck but very literally in the claws of her natural predator.

Nick squeezed the supple mounds again; moaning, Judy reflexively arched her chest into his palms, urging him on to knead them to his heart’s content.

It was an invitation that the fox probably couldn’t have refused even if his life would’ve depended on it.  
In those first few minutes of the exploration of her body, the eager tod learned that there was no real secret to pleasing a bunny.

The doe reacted to his touches pretty much like a vixen would; he just had to be attentive to the cues she gave about her personal preferences like to those of any other female.

Judy enjoyed having her nipples teased and tweaked, not only the tips but also the swollen areolae which were just as sensitive, and she really liked it when he lightly scratched them with a claw, circling her engorged peaks.  
With her breasts, she preferred a slightly rougher approach through squeezing and kneading, interspersed with gentle, loving strokes.

At first, Nick held back with his predatory traits but these concerns vanished quickly as Judy made it apparent that she was very fond of feeling his sharp teeth at her throat and neck as well as his claws raking through her fur across her tender skin, as long as he wasn’t too rough, obviously, and he quickly internalized that threshold.

Judy wrapped her arms around his neck, relaxing further into his chest, but kept her eyes intently on his wandering paws.

Actually _watching_ her big breasts getting fondled by his large, claw-tipped hands aroused her more than she would’ve expected, and her entire body heated up deliciously.

Eventually it got so intense that she finally had to close her eyes after all.

When Judy’s needy trills and moans got desperate, as did the writhing of her body, Nick decided to take it a step further.  
He lovingly nuzzled her neck, savouring her sweet fragrance, while one hand started to travel sneakily lower.

The lusty doe hissed as once again sunscreen was poured down the valley between her hills, but this time, Nick’s paws trailed behind the rivulet of oil further down.

Judy’s eyes opened wide instantly and with baited breath she followed his daring advance. She whimpered giddily as Nick’s destination became clear and slid halfway down his chest as she tried to get more leverage into her hips to roll her pussy up at him.  
The deeper down he let is hands wander, gently rubbing the oil into her soft fur, the more she leaned into him; by the time his fingers reached the seam of her bikini bottom, her head laid heavily against his chest.

Her mouth hung slightly open, her pink tongue darted repeatedly out to wet her lips and her breath came in short gasps; in a silent yet urgent invitation, Judy angled her moist sex slightly upwards.

Infuriatingly, Nick ignored it, however, and started to massage the juncture between her thighs and pussy instead, his fingers slipping teasingly close past her clothed, swollen lips.

Nick himself barely blinked the entire time, the view down the half-naked body of his girlfriend far too alluring.

The panties really only covered her supple mons, and the crease of her pussy was clearly visible. The fabric clung to her plump peach like it was painted on, and the way the oil had seeped into the piece of cloth emphasized the fold of her deep slit.

Nick finally pulled the triangle aside and stroked the silky fluff covering her pussy.

Her breath hitched in her throat as he bared her fuzzy peach to the sun.

Judy looked at her boyfriend through half-lidded eyes and smiled. “Afraid I’m going to get a sunburn _there_?” she giggled.

He poured a little more oil on her mound and spread it over her swollen sex before slyly slipping a finger shallowly inside her slit and oiling her erect clit and engorged labia.

“Well, better safe than sorry, Cottontail,” Nick grinned cheekily.

“Have I ever told you how much I love it when you call me that?”

He slid one finger all the way up her pussy and twisted it around, eliciting a trembling whimper from her.

Nick pressed another finger into her slippery honey pot and Judy suddenly became very aware of the situation at hand.

The original plan had been to tease her fox subtly so that he would make a move once they were back at her (or rather his, given her nosy neighbours) apartment; but now he had his fingers buried knuckles deep in her wet quim, in (sort of) public no less.

Her face burned in slight embarrassment and she had half the mind to tell him off; though one teasing circle around her clit had her bucking shamelessly into his hand while mewling for more, the thought of ending this prematurely never to return. Dammit, she needed this.

Despite her attitude to rebel in her teenage years, a thing that had partially survived into her adulthood, she’d never done something so naughty like getting it on at a public beach. Bouts of intimacy with her lovers had so far always been confined to the privacy of bedrooms or, failing that, at least _houses_!

The sheer debauchedness of their current doing and the instinctive, underlying fear of getting caught had her heart racing and her senses heightened to the extreme, which in turn made the hot sparks that coursed through her body even more arousing.

“Maybe I should call you ‘Juicy Bunny’, too,” Nick teased as he explored her unbelievable wet pussy.

“I can’t believe it, but I think I wouldn’t mind at all,” Judy squeaked happily.

Suddenly, she pulled him down and kissed him fiercely; he answered her kiss with equal passion not a second later.

The hand currently not between her legs tweaked one of her nipples a little more forcefully and at her slightly pained yet excited squeak, Nick slipped his tongue between her lips.

Judy tried eagerly to fight for dominance, but soon found herself quickly overwhelmed as he let more and more of his long tongue pool into her mouth.

She whimpered softly. Him kissing her was the only instance where Judy accepted defeat so willingly, and she let herself be swept away by it; the sheer sensual love he poured in his kiss made her nerves sizzle beneath her skin.

His flexible muscle licked gently at the insides of her cheeks and teased her palate, all between dancing with her cute smaller one.

The slightly rough texture, a rather stark contrast to her silkier tongue, never failed to excite her and the faint copper flavour of his saliva which betrayed his predatory nature made her skin crawl in arousal; Judy started to tremble as her senses were attacked on all fronts by his fox traits.

The heel of Nick’s palm was now rubbing firmly against her fat, silky fuzzed mound, imploring delicious pressure. His fingers slipped between her soft pussy lips to caress her hot liquid center; her needy, throbbing pearl was caught in between, stimulated at times by one or the other.

When her hips bucked reflexively, arching her needy sex up at his paw urgently, the motion caused her to slip further down his body, her head now resting against his belly. In rapid succession, her thighs closed, trapping his paw between them, only to open again and pushing her sex into his palm.

“Getting close already, Carrots?”

“Mhm,” she squeaked, breathless. “I love you.”

"I bet you tell that to every male who has his fingers buried knuckle-deep in your peach,” he grinned and teasingly started to pull his digits out.

“No!” She cried and grasped his wrist surprisingly strongly, pumping her glistening, hot pussy desperately into his palm, her flat round belly flexing above it. “Please… so – close,” she begged, panting shallowly.

Nick put a bit more pressure against the upper wall of her tight canal, moving his soft yet rough pads back and forth across the slippery skin. He wondered if bunnies had the same sweet spot that seemed to drive the vixens wild with pleasure.

They did, and Judy abruptly cried out, strong jets of her nectar squirting in a high arc across the blanket while her body convulsed violently.

Judy jerked and shuddered, pumping her generous hips up against Nick’s palm, her thighs spread wide, as her orgasm tore through her for well over a full minute, spurred on constantly by slight motions of the tod’s fingers deep inside her and his thumb on her clit.

When she finally signalled that she had enough, he gently pulled his digits out and Judy slumped against his chest.

For a couple of moments, he let her rest, enjoying the very interesting things her rapid, greedy breathing and the occasional last twitches did to her breasts.

With one final shiver, she relaxed completely and after a moment, her eyes fluttered open.

“Hmmm, such a messy bunny…” Nick growled softly against her cheek.

“Hehe, yeah…” Judy chuckled nervously, and the fox could feel her fur bristling against his nose.

“Don’t be ashamed, Carrots,” he teased her, while gently stroking the sensitive insides of her thighs, “I like my prey tender and juicy…”

Judy giggled, sat up and discarded her completely drenched panties, as now they’ve definitely were going down the rabbit hole, so to speak, and she simply couldn’t get herself to care about modesty any more.

Sighing contently, she closed her eyes and made herself comfortable in his embrace while Nick started to tenderly stroke her breasts and belly.

“Please, Nick, more…” she whined as his hands teasingly neared towards her sensitive folds, only to turn away at the last moment, thrusting her crotch needily at his hand.

“More already? Such a selfish bunny…”

 _Selfish? Slick, you have_ no idea _what I have in store for you…_ Although she’d recently come, she was more than ever practically humming with arousal, her eyes gleaming with excitement.

“Well,” Nick conceded playfully, “Who am I to argue with a bunny when she’d so willingly come into my lap?”

He gently laid her on the blanket and kissed his way eagerly down her body, his nose ticklishly ruffling her fur while his tongue occasionally slipped out to brush across her heated skin.

Her thighs were already splayed in anticipation when he reached her sex and the tod allowed himself to bask for a moment in the view.

The plump lips were still slightly spread, presenting her hot pink, glistening pussy to him.

An excited squeak escaped Judy’s throat and her muscular legs trembled slightly as Nick bowed down and took one leisurely lick across her slit.

He then braced on his elbows, grabbed her legs and hooked them over his shoulders. Her bare peach was now at his mercy, her thighs no longer able to protect it. It was such a vulnerable position to have in front of a fox, every instinct should’ve screamed at Judy to get the hell out of here, yet they had taken a back seat to the sheer lust that cursed through her system.

Nick took a deep breath, savoring her musky and sweet scent, the taste mixed with the sweat from basking in the sun.

Finally, Nick bowed down the last inch and lapped again deliberately slowly from her tight pucker across her slit to the hooded little pearl at the top.

With just the barest of pressure necessary, his agile muscle slipped between her wet lips and stroked along and between them the whole length of her pussy and across her hardening clit.

Her ass and abdomen tensed as each rough brush shot a spark of pleasure through her nerves, her body shivering and Judy started to moan and whimper.

It felt like her sensitive pearl grew with every lick and could burst soon.

Judy writhed her hips against his muzzle as she felt his tongue move so shallowly inside her, her moaning growing more unrestrained with each wave of pleasure as she enjoyed her greedy fox’s attention shamelessly.

His fangs scraped her lips and – with a precision that Judy surely would’ve appreciated if she had been able to pay attention to it – gently attempted to push the protective little cowl back from her tender bundle of nerves.

However, her clit had already swelled to a point where it stood free of its hood, and so his fangs rubbed just barely over the nub.

Judy let out a tiny, trilling yelp as a miniature peak rolled through her body, and a gush of her nectar filled Nick’s mouth.

The red fox swallowed greedily; never had a mate tasted so delicious as his fierce girlfriend.

Then again, he’d only had vixens so far, so maybe the novelty of eating out a bunny of all things added to the appeal.

Judy loosed another throaty moan and he chuckled at how his formerly so chaste doe now enjoyed herself so unabashedly.

Judging by her earlier display, though, this was but a mere prelude and he sensed that she was nowhere near satisfied, so he returned to his feast.

Her almost searingly hot flesh was now continuously weeping sweet yet a bit tart moisture which he eagerly lapped up with unrelenting hunger. She certainly was a juicy bunny.

Nick licked with his rapidly flicking tongue at her small but rhythmically gaping entrance, tracing it. He teased penetration but not yet gifting it, and the bunny had to bite back a few choice curses for him.

Judy was rolling her hips so fervently, desperate for more stimulation, that he had to dig his fingers into her firm backside to hold her in place.

More than happy to fulfil her wordless wish, he ceased his teasing and dove right in, swirling his long tongue across her moist, tender folds.

Judy’s breath hitched in her throat when his agile tongue concentrated his attention at her throbbing pearl, wrapped tightly in sweet fruit flesh.

He gave it a gentle nibble and the doe mewled pitifully.

Looking up, Nick saw her body shaking slightly in pleasure, the soft mounds on her chest quivering, their peaked nipples drawing tiny circles into the air.

He licked every bit of her flushed, hot pink folds one more time before he pushed his tongue finally past her entrance.

The muscle invaded her love tunnel like a long, writhing tentacle and Judy yelped at the alien, slightly uncomfortable but also incredibly arousing sensation. Her muscles squeezed it instinctively and Nick in turn growled softly against her moist flesh.

Judy’s moans increased as well as the pitch of her voice the further it slid into her, squirming and lashing against her slick walls.

Nick opened his maw wide and pushed forward to allow his tongue an even deeper reach, his fangs digging slightly in the firm globes of her ass and the soft skin of her mons.

Judy whimpered as she watched it happen, her eyes widened in disbelieve.

To see him practically devouring her sex should've filled her with fear, but he handled her most tender place delicately and her arousal only heightened.

When he started to move his tongue a bit rougher inside her, her writhing and moaning intensified.

His tongue felt so amazing in her depths, she could barely believe it. Judy knew a bunch of girls, a lot of them her sisters, who would gladly hook up with foxes, prejudice be damned, if they all knew how to handle their tongues as well as Nick did.

As an outlet to her pleasure, she stroked his head and ears and he answered with a low moan himself.

After a few extra deep licks inside her, he started slurping on her clit and Judy ran her blunt claws gently through his hair as she felt her climax rapidly approaching.

"Niiiick! Oh my- Sweet chee- M-more... Please, Nick, mooore..." She couldn't believe her ears. Was that really her voice, so high and pleading? And when had even been the last time she had begged to a boyfriend?

In an effort to rescue her dwindling image of an assertive bunny, Judy reached down, grabbed Nick's head between his ears and pressed him even deeper into her sex, grinding her pussy eagerly against his maw. Only belatedly she realized that this made her look even more wanton and needy, but at this point, she didn’t care any more.

He felt her lose control and, afraid he might otherwise accidentally bite down too hard on her, again concentrated on her clit instead.

Judy screamed at the intensity, thrusting her hips towards the fox’ maw, uncaring of anything but the pleasure.

Nick felt her body shaking and shuddering, her thighs twitching against the sides of his head, just barely sustaining from crushing it. Her breath came in panting moans and whimpers and her breasts thrust into the air as she arched her back, bucking her throbbing pearl against his tongue.

He licked the bottom of her slit to the top, lashing at the tortured little bud and suddenly Judy exploded, the tension in her body uncoiling in powerful bursts.

Before she could come down from those first waves, Nick snaked once again his long tongue inside her hot, wet tunnel.

Her quim clenched hard around his tongue as he slithered it in deeper. He pressed his lips tightly against her to protect her soft skin a little from his teeth as he clamped a bit harder down on her sex, his long tongue pumping in and out of her as she continued to scream in pleasure.

At first he concentrate on massaging her flesh with his tongue before he homed in on her sweet spot.

If he hadn’t felt the slightly different texture, the change in voice would’ve told him all he had to know.

Her screams and moans gained in volume and pitch, she cried and begged for him to stop and at the same time for more; it was like she couldn't make up her mind what would be worse.

Her pleas were as passionate as they were incoherent and Nick only doubled his efforts on trying to blow his bunny's mind.

Though in Judy’s opinion, he’d already succeeded. It felt to her like she had blown a fuse, her circuit overloaded with pleasure, her higher brain functions fried, turning her into a babbling, climaxing mess.

She had enjoyed the tongues of bucks many times, but it had never felt like this.

Every lash of his squirming tongue against her walls, culminating in several fast flicks against her G-spot and coupled with firm circles of a finger pad over her now almost over-sensitive clit, threw her into another orgasmic wave accompanied by another gush of her juices.

The universe exploded in all its colours behind her eyelids and spastic shocks of electricity wrecked her body over and over again.

When ultimately all became too much, her eyes rolled back in her head, she started to twitch and shiver uncontrollably, weakly pawing at her generous lover’s head.

Nick got the meaning and let his tongue flop out of her pussy. He sat up, gently stroking her thighs as the final shocks of her climax shook her body, relishing in the view…

Judy squirmed under his gaze and covered her eyes in shame and arousal as she realized what an intimate display of her reactions to him she was giving her tod right now.

Oh god, she could still feel her pussy contracting, her clit twitching…

When her quim had finally calmed down, he released her thighs and laid down at her side.

As the peaks died out, Judy finally relaxed. Nick crawled up to her and laid his head between her breasts. Her eyes were closed, the back of one hand rested on her forehead while the other reached out and gently scratched him behind the ears.

He enjoyed her thudding heart beneath his chin and the up and down of her heavily heaving chest while he patiently waited for her to catch her breath.

“That-,” Judy panted, “That was amazing…”

Nich reached playfully for her breasts and circled her nipples lazily.

Judy squirmed and arched her chest subtly into his touch. Her buds were so stiff for so long now, it felt like they were never going soft ever again.

She looked down to him. “Making yourself comfortable?”

Nick nodded unashamedly.

Judy stroked his snout softly, still basking in the bliss. “You earned it. By God, you earned it…”

After Judy had calmed down enough to gather her thoughts, she realized that the yearning for her vulpine lover was still there, even stronger than before.

While his tongue was certainly capable of turning her brain into mush, if she wanted the fire that currently consumed her body ever to be put out, she needed his fox prick.

But first, she wanted to reward him.

Judy slung her powerful legs around his middle and flipped their positions.

“You were wonderful down there,” she cooed, cradling his head in both hands while her strong thighs and back kept her from collapsing onto him.

The doe pressed her tits against his chest, hungrily capturing his maw with hers.

Nick moaned as he not only felt her diamond hard tips poking through his fur but that she was grinding her soft peach against his boxer-clad cock, too, her moisture slowly seeping through the fabric.

Smugly acknowledging that he was already hard and throbbing beneath the fabric, she slipped her tongue as deep as she could into his mouth, and Nick, to overwhelmed by her use of her femininity, could only leisurely reciprocate the kiss, whining and writhing beneath her.

Judy grinned at her fox’s docile behaviour. _Men._

She kept guiding the kiss, only interrupting it from time to time to press his nose into her bosom. It wasn’t just for his benefit, she enjoyed how his breath ruffled the fur there, too.  
The passion she had had bottled up over the months they had been dating finally broke free and she made out with him like she was a horny, eager and easily exited teenager again.

Giddily, Judy sat up a bit, moving her pussy away from his crotch, and reached down with a paw to cup his shaft. She squeezed and stroked his dick through his shorts, and her eyebrows shot up approvingly when she got a good feel of how much heat exactly he was packing.

Nick, not to be left out on the fun, started to grope her large, perky tits, twisting and playing with her rosy peaks.

Judy gasped and grinned against his lips, but didn’t let up on her dominance over him, sucking on and playing with his tongue while her dainty paw kneaded the flexing pillar of fox flesh.

When she finally broke the kiss, she noted with smug satisfaction that she had rendered him blissfully speechless, his eyes closed and his lips still slightly moving.

Then she crawled backwards, dragging her soft boobs over his body, making sure that he was well aware of her stiff nipples combing through his fur, over his chest and belly.

Nick gasped and loosed a low, whiny growl, his stomach flexing under the sensual touch.

He’d wanted to watch when she would come face to face with his manhood for the first time, that no doubt would be so much more impressive than the buck penises that she would’ve seen in text books. In typical male fashion, he (not so) secretly longed for his ego to be stroked by the look of arousal and probably even shy fear in her widening eyes.

The sensation of her unbelievable supple breasts, covered in the softest of fur, however, made it impossible for him to open his eyes and so all he could do was to imagining the scene.

Contrary to Nick’s male fantasy, as she unveiled his throbbing, gorgeous member, it hardly filled her with fear.

Though Judy certainly liked what she saw, her amethyst eyes widening slightly in approval as she took in the full glory of his foxhood, and she couldn’t entirely suppress an awed gasp.

For a moment, she sat there, fascinated by this alien yet appetizing looking cock. Beads of clear precum welled already from the tapered tip, running down the flexing length as it tried to jut out proudly from his lap.

Eagerly, Judy pulled the trunks off his legs before returning to Nick’s prick.

Judy laid her paws flat on his legs, just above the knees, and slid them lovingly up and down over the insides of his splayed thighs, relishing in the feel of his velvety fur. The muscles flexed under her teasing strokes, before her palms came to rest to the sides of his base.

She laid on her stomach between his thighs and admired the work of art that towered in front of her.

She curled a slender paw gently around the throbbing length. All the horror stories her sisters had told her jokingly when they first heard about her relationship with him looked now even more ridiculous than back then. _‘So big I won’t be able to reach around with my fingers’ my ass!_

It was rather impressive, yes, but certainly nothing she wouldn’t be able to handle. The silky steel in her hand pulsed with desire, and she allowed herself a few seconds to admire its firmness, the girth and length of it. Her other paw reached out and cradled his sack.

His balls looked almost swollen to her and she wondered briefly if he’d had any chance to relieve it since their double shifts the day before.

They felt rather heavy, too, hot and ready to pump their plentiful treasure into the womb of a horny vixen. Or a certain bunny.

Judy shook her head before she lost her self in that tempting thought.

There would be time enough for that later. This was now about Nick.

Though she would be getting her money’s worth, too.

She licked her lips as she watched another drop of watery fluid to run down his length, while absently weighing his balls. _Definitely._

Giddily, she sniffled down his length as if it were a fine cigar before burying her nose in his pubes.

Sweet cheese and crackers, he smelled _so good_! Sharp, salty sweat mixed with musky-sweet fox scent combining into a fragrance that was simply intoxicating. If he tasted only as half as good, she would be hooked for life…

Judy started simple, with a soft kiss to the tapered tip. Her eyes never left his face as it scrunched up in pleasure when she slid her tongue, slightly curled around his shaft, down to the base before moving it up again, leaving a trail of slick saliva behind.

Judy felt her mouth water the more often her tongue wandered along his shaft and it had nothing to do with her desire to provide enough lubrication.

Nick's musky scent and taste simply had started to permeate her world and she was very much enjoying it.

Eagerly, she dragged her tongue up and down his shaft, alongside rapid little flicks and moist, softly smacking kisses. Now and then she brushed her tongue across the tip to lap up the continuously forming drops of precum.

Judy continued until she had generously lathered his cock in a shiny, slick coat of spit before sliding her tongue and mouth up until she was just over the head.

“Oh, Nick!” the fox heard her sensually moan, “You have such a big, tasty carrot.”

She pressed her plush, wet lips against his shaft in a worshipping kiss, her tongue sneaking out to give it a little lick.

Despite the immense pleasure her ministrations caused him, Nick couldn't help but chuckle at his girlfriend’s attempt of dirty talk.

Judy had to stifle a giggle herself after her corny line. "Mind if I swallow it?"

At these words, Nick actually managed to look down at her. She was bent over his painfully erect cock, just mere millimeters from the tip. Her eyes, dark and smouldering, were trained at him and with a voice, so sweet and innocent he’d never heard of her until now, she asked: “Well, would you, Slick?”

The puffs of breath her words let ghosting over his cock sent delightful shivers down his spine.

He opened his mouth, but before he could give her an answer, she put her mouth over the glans and licked sloppy circles around and across it.

Gasping in surprise and his head fell back onto the blanket. His breath came in laboured, quick huffs and he couldn’t form a clear thought as Judy took him on the elaborate, sensuous journey to his peak.

She pressed her moist, luscious lips around the slightly bloated crown and then thrust her head right down, enveloping up to three inches at once in her hot, slippery maw.

Nick whimpered pitifully as pleasure got the better of him, and his hips started to tremble beneath her paw.

Judy smiled around his cock. She had barely started and he was already putty in her hands.

This was why she absolutely loved giving blowjobs. Sure, she liked the intimacy, the feel and taste of it well enough, but above all, she loved having a male basically melt in her mouth, whining and jerking beneath her while his arousal was entirely in her hands.

She loved the duality of it; how much this act empowered her, as well as how thoroughly she could convey through it the love and devotion she felt for her partner.

Nick moaned her name as her plush, moist lips slid down his sensitive shaft, the silky, soft pillows tightly wrapped around it, while an eager bunny tongue lathered every inch it could reach in slippery saliva.

As she felt her lips spread to accommodate his girth, she became certain of one thing: This was definitely the thickest cock she had ever had.

Her jaw had to stretch quite a bit and though she felt like she was nowhere near her limit, Judy was sure it made for quite the obscene picture, especially since she drooled freely around his prick.

Like with almost all things in life, preparation was key. That was why she let her saliva stream down his shaft in thick dollops, providing lubrication for her fluffy paws to massage what wasn't currently enveloped by the velvety insides of her mouth.

Now and then, she reached additionally down to her sopping wet quim, and soon her fingers and palms were drenched in spit and her juices, a slippery concoction which made the combined blowjob/handjob all the more uncomfortably pleasant for the poor tod.

Nick noticed with arousing fascination, how different those acts felt when coming from a bunny.

Fox tongues were long, agile and a bit rough, though that didn’t proof to be much of a hindrance if enough saliva was used.

An experienced vixen could use her tongue almost like a third hand, curling it around the entire girth like a slimy snake or lapping along the length.

What Judy lacked in that department, she certainly compensated with eagerness, and if foxes had generally the lead when it came to oral, bunnies were more naturally gifted for handjobs.

Their paws didn't have pads like foxes, instead they were entirely lined with fur. Therefore, when Judy's slimy hands first started to jerk his erection, the ticklish sensation of wet strands of fur brushing all over his sensitive organ let his pleasure skyrocket.

Also, Judy was apparently a natural talent of combining those two acts.

While her hands wanked him with corkscrew motions counter to each other, massaging him with what felt to Nick like silky, furry gloves, her greedy maw and eager tongue sung a sordid chorus of sloppy, wet noises as she bobbed her head up and down in quick, steady strokes, frothy spit clinging to her hungry lips and coating his cock.

The sensations brought Nick to the edge, electricity crackling down his spine, especially when she pulled her mouth from his cock and swivelled her fuzzy, slippery palm over and around the tip like she wanted to polish it.

It was unfathomable, delicious torture and for a brief moment he wondered how in the world she knew all this, but a second later another couple of those swivels shattered his thoughts and the shards got blown away by a hurricane of pleasure and all he could do was to keep breathing and to enjoy the bliss.

Over time, Judy lifted her head from Nick’s prick every couple of minutes to swallow and catch her breath a bit.

During those brief intermissions, she liked to watch her lust-addled lover; how the long tongue was lolling out of his mouth as he was panting rapidly, only briefly retreating from time to time, and his chest was heaving in labored breaths. She would then smile softly at her blissed-out fox, before eagerly returning to the task at hand a few seconds later.

However, when Nick got closer to his peak, one of those pauses proofed to be to much for his self-restraint.

Though her dexterous paws certainly felt immensely pleasurable, Nick had already been spoiled by her, and as soon as he didn’t feel her hot, moist orifice around his cock anymore, he thrust his hips up instinctively, moaning in frustration.

Judy didn’t think too much of it; all he really wanted, after all, was her sweet mouth to return. Well, she had to teach him patience.

He increased his bucking into her continuously jerking paws, his whining becoming even more pitiful, and Judy reconsidered, since he gave her such a good time, to have yet mercy on her fox. But he still had to learn a little lesson; not to mention how fun it was to play with his arousal. _Empowering indeed…_

Nick let out a hopeful gasp as he felt her hot breath return to his tip, but she just continued her wanking and even that died down to just the barest of strokes, enough to keep him almost painfully hard, but nothing more.

“You like that, Slick?” Judy blew warm air gently over his sensitive cock. A strangled gasp escaped her lover.

His prick throbbed angrily in her fists, and more beads of precum welled, now that it wasn’t immediately spread over his member.

“Like having a _cute_ bunny slobbering all over your fat cock? Well, that was just the beginning!”

And without further prompting, she engulfed him until the tip hit the back of her throat.

This time, she just relaxed and pushed on until the first inch had slipped into her slimy, constricting gullet.

Getting his foxhood jerked and sucked by his bubbly, lagomorph girlfriend was definitely nothing Nich had expected when he woke up today, and yet here he was. His sensitive glans was now massaged by the velvety muscles of her throat and all he could do was writhe and moan under her eager ministrations.

“Judy,” he gasped, shuddering as she took him deeper into her mouth, his hips lifting from the ground. “J-Judy, don’t-” - _overstrain yourself_ , he’d wanted to say, but she just pushed him back down with surprising strength before swallowing even the last inch of fox meat, her lips kissing the base of his cock and her nose buried in his tuft of pubes.

Once she got the head lodged in her gullet, pushing his member further down wasn't that much of a deal to Judy, though she had to take it a bit slower than usual since he was thicker than what her throat was used to.

She could feel Nick's pulse throbbing in her throat as she slid her lips slowly down the shaft.

He briefly tried to stop her, which was a sweet but unnecessary gesture, which she curtly fended off, and then she finally reached the base.

Judy held his entire cock in her throat for a couple seconds, just to show him that she could, before slowly lifting her head and pulling it out. The amount of awe that was prevalent in his accompanying lustful moan made her heart flutter. _I know I’m good_ , she smiled to herself, blushing flatteredly, _But it’s always nice to hear it…_

One of her eager paws started to caress his swollen balls, while the other held his cock at the base, now only her mouth pleasuring his tasty prick. Soon Nicks knot began to swell which due to its girth made it impossibly for her to swallow him completely anymore.

Instead, every time her lips went down the length of his shaft she kissed it teasingly, her tongue slipping out to caress the sensitive bulge. Nick’s arousal reached critical mass; the sensation of his cock vanishing into her tight, convulsing throat while her tongue tickled his knot and her nubile fingers massaged his balls, it simply was too much.

He wanted to warn her, he really did, but she was too good and all he could do was whine and moan in increasingly desperate bursts, until it was too late.

His attempted gallantry was unwarranted, though; Judy knew the telltale signs by heart.

Confident in her abilities and determined in bringing him the most pleasure, she throated him to the very end, until the eruption of his climax was imminent. Nick already shuddered beneath her, his cock slightly dilating as his load bubbled through it, when she finally pulled his cock out of her throat at the last second to savour his load.

Nick's claws dug into the blanket and the sand beneath; it felt his heart would burst at Judy’s relentless onslaught. Just as he thought he was done for, he finally peaked.

A cry of her name left his lips as his muscles tensed and uncoiled in his climax. His hips lurched, his pulsating cock trapped between her lips as his balls pumped his churning seed into her mouth.

Judy had expected his climax, but the amount of it took her completely by surprise.

The first shot, hitting the back of her throat, already almost overwhelmed her. Startled by the sheer volume, she instinctively swallowed, just in time for the second shot to assault her tongue.

His cock jerked and twitched as it coated the insides of her mouth with powerful blasts. Quickly registering her predicament, Judy braced herself and kept Nick’s flexing foxhood firmly between her lips as his cum spilled into her mouth.

Determined not to let him get the best of her, she kept her lips sealed, even as rope after rope of thick fox seed literally flooded her mouth.

Instead, she kept sucking on his spurting cock, her tongue wadding through the sea of semen to lash hungrily at the tip, eager to make his climax as intense as possible. Not that this was a great sacrifice for her since his seed was certainly among the most pleasant ones she'd ever received.

Its taste was a blend of salty, sweet and just a tad bitter, infused with Nick's own personal musk, and she absolutely loved to harvest as much as she could.

Nick felt like his tip had exploded, literally, a fountain of cum spewing forth, seemingly gallons upon gallons errupting. His balls tightened again and again as Judy's inherent eagerness stretched his climax out, her skillful tongue coaxing load after load from his increasingly tender dick.

Finally, he was finished, and after even the last weak dribbles of sperm had ended, Judy let his cock slid out of her mouth though she held her lips tightly around the member till it literally fell from her lips, not wanting to waste a single drop of the delicious, precious reward for her efforts.

Though Judy knew that it was just her imagination, her cheeks felt bloated by the amount of cum residing in her mouth and she pictured herself kneeling between Nick’s thighs with huge hamster cheeks like a naughty chipmunk.

She sat there on her heels patiently, entertaining herself by running her tongue around in her mouth, lapping through the thick, savoury fox cream while waiting for Nick to catch his breath.

When he finally came to, she caught his eye with a grin like the wildcat who literally got the cream, and swallowed noisily in slow gulps, trying to savour not only the taste, but also the feel of his seed sliding down her throat.

Judy noticed with satisfaction, how Nick’s eyes went wide at her little show.

Once again the fox fell back, completely swept away by the saucy display of his girlfriend. _How can someone so cute be so deviously naughty?_

As he closed his eyes briefly to gather his senses once again, Judy used the opportunity to reach for a bottle of water.

She needed replenishing, having lost a lot of liquid during her orgasms, not to mention from slobbering all over Nick’s cock. Plus, it would rinse her mouth from the last residue of his cum. She internally rolled her eyes. _Men and their pecul_ _i_ _arities…_

She drank the water down in greedy gulps, the cool liquid soothing her somewhat sore throat quite a bit.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a green string peeking out one of the pockets of his shorts she had carelessly discarded earlier.

Following a hunch and a _very_ bad feeling for a certain fox, she reached for it.

“Nick?”

“Hm?”

“What is this?”

The fox drowsily opened his eyes. They widened when he recognized what she was holding. _Uh-oh._

“Those are mine, please don’t tell anyone?”

Judy cocked a brow. “Try again."

He sighed. "Your bikini top. But I can explain!”

“Oh, please do!”

“Okay, first of all, I didn’t lie to you! I really didn’t find anything when we first went looking for it.” he hurried to say, knowing fully well that he had to be quick if he wanted to disarm the short fuse of his angry bunny successfully.

“Those hit me in the face when I was swimming to shore. But you had already agreed to visiting my special place, and when I wanted to give them back you were already showing me your… You didn’t even ask me to turn around when you stepped out of the water. Believe me, I would’ve given them back if you would have ordered me to… close my eyes or something, but you didn’t seem to have a problem with being…”

“Topless?”

“And then you… we… and I kinda… forgot…”

“ _Forgot._ ”

Judy tossed the empty bottle aside and slid up to Nick.

Fearfully, he watched her approach.

“You- are- awful.”

“But-”

“Shhhhh!” She put a finger on his lips. “You will do my paperwork for three weeks and treat me to a dinner at Onyx Garden. In exchange-” she gave him a smouldering, sensual look full of promises that made his cock twitch, “this day won’t be over yet.”

Judy kissed a trail up his chest and snuggled her nose into the nape of his neck.

She made herself comfortable on top of him, careful not to carry too much stimulation on his still engorged but now very tender cock. She’d read that tods needed more than few minutes before they were able to go again, and Judy was willing to give him all the time he needed. _What a curious concept… To have to wait so long between bouts…_

Finally, after a fair amount of time, Nick’s foxhood shrunk down and receded into its sheath.

Judy waited fifteen more minutes for good measure before she started pawing cheekily at her fox's fluffy sheath. “Ready yet for the main course?”

“Please, Carrots,” Nick groaned. “Have a little mercy. You drained the life out of me.”

The doe rolled her eyes. If that was how he wanted to play, fine!

She sat up, her knees now planted to either side of his waist, and shuffled back until she was straddling his thighs.

She pressed her blunt, short claws lightly into his pecs and raked them caressingly but firmly down over his chest and belly.

Nick’s aroused moan and how his body arched into her touch elicited a content smile from her. When her nails reached his pubes, his hips bucked instinctively up, the tip of his cock already showing itself from beneath white fur, and Judy knew she had him.  
Her breathing picked up a bit as she continued to coax it out with deft fingers.

“Mmmh, look at that…” she cooed throatily, grinning excitedly as his thick, vibrant red foxhood rapidly unsheathed itself.

Her mouth watered instantly again as the first clear drops of precum welled from the tip, but she had to stay strong. She would taste him again at a later time, she promised herself before.

Her body reacted predictably to the growing cock in front of her and Judy had to rub her increasingly wet peach against his weighty balls to offset at least some of the fire in her core.

Nick gaped at the naughty touch and her unashamed behaviour and his cock was fully engorged in no time, throbbing in anticipation.  
Judy slid up again until her sex was placed above his.

Nick loosed a shameful moan as she dragged her searingly hot pussy along his cock. The dripping wet folds spread to either side of his cock, coating it generously in slick juices.

With his member now trapped between slippery folds and his own soft fur, hot sparks fizzled from his loins into his brain, and he mewled and begged for her to stop and let him enter, afraid he would loose himself over his own belly otherwise.

After a few agonizingly pleasurable moments, Judy finally conceded and raised her hips.

Despite how much fun it was to rile him up, she didn’t want to ruin her go at the very thing she had waited for so long.

Her tongue nervously darted out to wet her lips as she angled her entrance at his prick.

She was a head shorter than her fox, but body-wise she wasn’t really that much more petite, so Judy hadn’t any reservations about their compatibility, considering… _size_.

 _Though it definitely_ _is going to_ _be a tight fit_ , she thought, her body reacting instead of dread with barely contained glee. _At least at first…_

Her excited scut twitched more rapidly the closer her pussy neared the tip as she lowered herself down to his cock.

She used one paw to keep it steady, the other braced itself against his stomach. Her hips trembled a bit as she poised his prick at her moist lips. Judy spread her folds with the tip, looking down although she couldn’t get a good look in her current position. She dragged the head through the slit until it caught her hole and she slowly began to sink onto his lap.

Judy fell forward, her eyes squeezed shut at the sensation.

It didn’t hurt, not by a long shot, since she was eager, experienced and oh so very wet.

It was just so _intense_ , the fair amount of stretching countered by how firmly his cock rubbed across her slick, sensitive walls.  
“Oh- Oh my sweet-” she moaned, before loosing a loud, throaty, unbecoming moan as her slick walls slid down his shaft.

After she’d reached the base, she looked expectantly at Nick.

His eyes were closed, his face scrunched up in almost pained pleasure.

She grinned, her cheeks slightly bristling at his unspoken flattery.

Because she could use a little pause too, she decided to give him a few seconds to get accustomed to her snug cavern, gently petting his belly.

Nick gasped as the tip of his cock got gripped by her strong, velvet muscles, only to follow it up with embarrassingly loud and lustful groan as Judy engulfed his entire foxhood in one fluid motion. Sliding into her hot pussy, feeling her silky membranes briefly undulating in front of his slippery head and painfully engorged, sensitive shaft, allowing him entrance, before clenching like a sprung trap around his member every few inches, her muscles already almost hungrily convulsing – to Nick’s utter embarrassment, it had brought him dangerously close climax and he fought desperately to calm down, though he could feel his knot already slightly swelling.

His primal side tore at the fringes of his mind, demanding from him to flip her over so that he could mate with her like nature had intended for thousands of years, but Nick pushed the (admittedly very arousing) thought back.

It was better to let her accept his cock on her own pace the first time – he could always go ahead and turn her sharp bunny brain into lust-addled mush later; with a good, intense rutting that would leave her coming back on all fours, begging for more.

He groaned and bucked slightly at _that_ image. _Not helping…_

He thanked whatever deity young foxes nowadays prayed to when their first time has come that Judy halted her motion long enough for him to calm down and his knot to deflate again.

Judy wiggled her hips slightly as his cock thickened inside her even more as the torturously slow pace had its effect on her lover, too.

Growing bored by just waiting for him to get a hold of himself, she started to play with his body, teasing his tiny yet incredibly stiff nipples while raking her claws through his fur all over his lean torso, enjoying the moans and shivers her actions elicited.

During a brief moment of clarity, despite the velvet vice currently embracing his pulsating cock, something dawned on him.

Her prowess earlier, her knowledge how to coax all those little, embarrassing reactions out of him with ease, coupled with the fact that she took his entire cock almost effortlessly at the first time into her tight pussy, and, speaking of which, her inner muscles contracting in a far too teasing rhythm that it couldn't be anything else than deliberate...

She shouldn’t know _that_ much.

“H-how-” Nick gasped as another ripple of her inner lining travelled along his engorged foxhood. “Why are you so g-”  
“Hmmm?” She smiled sweetly at him, flick one of her claws across his nipples, causing him to twitch and yelp in embarrassed arousal.

“Oooh, you thought I was some unsexed nerd,” Judy cooed in poorly feigned surprise, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

She flashed him a devious grin, that grin that had started it all when she’d tricked him into helping her. “Thought you would be the first to get a taste of that poor virgin backwater farm bunny?” She sat up and ground her vulva harder against his base. This caused his cock to rub just a quarter of an inch back and forth in her velvet canal and Nick loosed a strangled whine of her name.

“I’m sure you would’ve liked that, plowing my tight virgin pussy,” she continued, not letting up her teasing in both words and actions. “I bet you dreamt about it from the moment we started dating, huh?”

Nick could only whimper and groan heatedly as her undulating and contracting walls threw him into a haze of undescribable pleasure. It felt like his cock was trapped in a searing hot, slimy Pandarian finger trap made of silk, which possessed a mind of its own.

“Well, sorry to disappoint you, Slick, but a fair share of bucks found me pretty awesome in the years before I entered the academy.”

Nick’s eyes grew wide when Judy started to fondle her large breasts lovingly and she made a mental note of what an effect her self-play had on him.

It made her feel oddly empowered, seeing her natural predator lying before her, his lean body writhing in helpless lust between her thighs and the desire for her burning in his eyes.

“I’m sure you can imagine, once I started growing _these_ ” – she squeezed her tits and pinched her nipples playfully which prompted Nick to let out a yearning high-pitched moan like a kit who sees another one playing with his favourite toy and Judy had to stifle a giggle – “-I became pretty popular with the guys.

“I had a few teenage flings and even a couple of one-night stands where I could hone my skills in pleasing a guy while figuring out what _I_ like. Don’t worry, though,” she grinned down at him. “I’m still tight enough for your fat prick.” To prove her point, she squeezed her muscles down on his cock, making him moan in exquisite discomfort.

She leaned forward, rubbing her stiff peaks very deliberately through his fur before coming nose to nose with her lover, cradling his head in her paws, capturing his eyes with her loving and lusty gaze.

“But that was then,” she told him, “Now I’m all yours. And you're mine!”

She lunged and kissed him fiercely, utilizing his whimpering moan to sneak her tongue into his mouth, delighted by his savoury flavor.

She stopped her movements altogether, enjoying just the throbbing of the rock-hard foxhood inside her quim. She heard her lover growl excitedly as she administered assertive little nips at his jawline and his throat.

She sat up again and Nick, riled up by her possessiveness, firmly gripped her child-bearing hips and bucked his cock eagerly into her.

Judy’s eyes rolled back, a low moan escaping her throat.

She clawed at his hips, and when he got the message and stilled, she started to ride him on her own accord. She laid a little more bounce in the movement of her chest than necessary to provide him with a good show, but watching her large tits bob mouthwateringly, droplets of sweat occasionally dripping from their sharp tips, was more than Nick could take.

He shot up and wrapped his arms around her upper body, embracing his horny bunny tightly, and squashed her supple breasts firmly against his chest while his teeth dug hungrily into her neck.

An excited squeak left Judy’s lips as she stiffened and shuddered.

She lost her rhythm, but Nick grabbed her heart-shaped ass, his fingers squeezing her firm globes tightly, and his low growl turned into panting, throaty little yelps as he started to pick up her pace with sharp, eager stabs.

Judy threw her head back and cried out in pleasure at each thrust. The head of his cock rasped continuously against her clenching walls, she could feel his soft fur rubbing against her swollen clit and his claws dug greedily into the supple flesh of her butt cheeks.

After a few exciting minutes, Judy managed to get a hold of herself again.

She pressed her thigh firmly against his hips and thrust back down.

Noticing that she was ready to take the lead once again, Nick ceased his movements and immediately dove down.

He buried his snout between her hefty tits, breathing in the heady scent of lusty doe, and then he feasted.

He lapped at one of her engorged nipples, gently closed his maw around it and pulled back, his teeth scraping over her slippery, dark pink bud popping back as it slipped out of his grasp. He gave the other one the same treatment before repeat. Judy moaned throatily and presented her chest to him even more.

The tod grinned into the so eagerly offered bust of his bunny. With his hands free, now that Judy had a firm hold of him, he reached up with his paws, licked all around them, especially the sensitive undersides.

Judy sighed and moaned at his caresses, gently stroking him between and behind the ears.

Affectionate coos about how much she enjoyed him slobbering all over her tits spilled from her lips. Though the statement itself was true, she tried all the while to suppress amused giggles at her fox’s eagerness.

It was nice to see that there were at least some similarities between him and her former boyfriends, the lust for her boobs one of them.

Meanwhile, Nick’s earlier problem returned with a vengeance.

He had been on a razor’s edge since she'd enveloped him for the first time, but now, after his passionate outburst earlier, her sensuous rocking against his hips brought him once more dangerously close to his threshold. His knot already swelled up quickly and fully to prepare his ejaculation; Nick knew he would loose the battle this time and embarrass himself like he was sixteen again.

When Judy tried to push once again into his hips, the large swelling prevented her advance. He heard her gasp as she realized what it was and her hips jerked back as if she had burned herself, her pussy coming to a halt one or two inches before his knot.

At first, he was afraid that, despite her smack talk, her nerves had caught up with the young bunny, but then she simply shoved him onto his back, an excited smile on her lips and in her eyes. _I really should know better by know…_

She bent over him, her bountiful tits slightly dangling, and started to rock down, taking tentatively bit by bit more of his thick foxhood into her silky cavern, until she reached his knot again.  
The bunny had to collect herself for a few moments to stop her hips from trembling, then braced herself on her forearms and pressed a soft kiss on Nick's nose.

Nick loosed a relieved breath, though given the tight, velvet pressure all around his member, he feared for a moment he would erupt nonetheless.  
He arched his head back not a second later when Judy began to rub her fat labia across his knot with gently jerking hips. The slimy strands of her fur tickled the sensitive bulb and the teasing of his foxhood reached a fresh new height of delicious torture.

The bunny leaned close, nuzzling affectionately against his cheek.

“How does it feel getting your cock massaged by an over-eager bunny pussy?” Judy whispered sensually into his ears.

“Judy… Oh God, Judy-” he gasped, stars dancing before his eyes.

“Are you close, Slick?”

“Yes…” he whined. “Carrots… Carrots, please...”

“Good, me too.”

Nick had always thought he knew somewhat to what extent his body was able to experience pleasure.

Then Judy started to fuck him in earnest.

This wasn’t some slow yet intense rocking on the last inches of his cock, this wasn’t her squeezing his shaft with her well coordinated kegels.

This was Judy honest to God _fucking_ him, plunging her pussy down on his rod, not overly fast, but fluidly, sensually and, above all, relentlessly, with his climax as the only goal. And hers, if he could manage.

Her entire body now rocked back and forth as her hips lifting themselves from his loins until they ran the risk of loosing even his tip, before slamming back down, squashing her fuzzy, moist pussy against his bloated knot.

Meanwhile, her slick, eager bunnyhood kept massaging his cock the entire way in and out, the strong muscles behind her silky walls rippling along the length. It felt like he was fucking a tighter, hotter, even more slippery version of her fists.

His heart was hammering in his chest and a continuous stream of fiery sparks coursed through his spine.

Judy panted excitedly above him, heady little gasps and exerted moans spilling from her lips.

Nick knew better than to try and slow her pace.

Instead he helped his determined bunny along, holding her hips and stroking her tense thighs.

His eyes wandered between her face, a mixture of intense pleasure and determined concentration on her features, and the luscious heaven that were her fleshy breasts, glistening with sweat, and he finally reached up, fondling greedily her harshly bouncing tits.

Judy's movements became faster, more erratic and he called out her name, almost pleadingly, to announce his impending peak.

“I know. It’s- it’s fine,” she panted strainedly. “Cum… please cum… Inside-”

This was all the affirmation Nick needed. He grabbed her ass harshly and slammed his aching cock rapidly into her, his knot forcefully prying her pussy with each thrust more open until finally, thanks to her copious lubrication, with a hard, quick push of Nick, it managed to slip past her tight entrance.

Her muscles immediately sealed shut, and he could now only rock curtly back and forth in her, but it didn't matter as his body was already at its evolutionary goal.

He jerked once and his balls opened their gates, large wads of gooey, hot cum spilling into his doe.

Accepting his knot proofed to be a literal pipe dream for Judy.

Her eyes flew wide open as she felt him suddenly enter her _completely_.

It felt like she experienced an explosion in slow motion as his fat prick rubbed over her special spot that she'd tried to home in on with the last couple of forceful thrusts, and her clit got pressed against his pubic bone just as his large bulb forced its way into her, all at once.

He heard her cry out as she followed him into bliss, a shrill, indecent, beautiful sound.

Her spine arched and her hips thrust so forcefully, that she used the momentum and yanked him into a sitting position, with her buried in his lap. Rapid gushes of her fluids sprayed from her peach, drenching his loins.

Her first cry was quickly followed by high, passionate and almost desperate yelps as wave after wave of her climax tore through her.

Nick was quite surprised when Judy grabbed his shoulders as the first peak hit her, pulling him up with such force that he was able to almost effortlessly sit up.

Her muscular legs immediately curled around his hips, securing her place while she continued to climax in violent, jerking spasms, while one hand clung tightly to his back and the other buried Nick's face in her sweaty, cream-coloured bosom.

His brain blissfully flooded with mindless lust, the tod happily accepted the new arrangements, eagerly bucking upwards while huffing and drooling into her plentiful cleavage.

He came again and again as Judy ground her pussy hard against him, her greedy, spasming love canal desperately trying to sucking his semen from the source.

Each time her hips bucked, her firm butt clenching, her inner muscles wrung him and she was rewarded with another rich blast of seed.

Caught in a maelstrom of pleasure, they clung to each other, Judy keeping his head pressed into her bosom, while Nick forced her hips over and over against his.

Together, they got lost in the time old dance of giving and receiving, their hips rolling against one another, until slowly, their passion ebbed down.  
  


As they finally spiralled back down into each other’s arms, Judy brushed her nose lovingly along his throat, trilling softly when another little aftershock sparked in her still quivering quim.

Nick raked gently his claws down her back, smiling contently as tiny, delighted shivers shook her body.

“Mmmh, Nick,” she moaned, awestruck. “That was amazing.”

Nick heard her moan softly as she tried to get off his cock.

He suppressed a pain full moan himself and gently pulled her back down.  
“Knot, remember?”

“Oh, yeah.” She giggled. “How could I forget?”

She kissed him.

“Wanna lie down?”

“Do you?”

“Kinda, yeah.”

“Okay.”

“Okay, careful, easy now, Carrots- aaaahhh,” he sighed as he relaxed into the blanket.

“Age catching up to you, Slick?”

“Huh? Oh, har, har. Nah, just sore. You pussy felt like she wanted to suck my brain through my cock like through a straw.”

“Given how you guys tend to think with it, that image is oddly fitting.”

“Ouch, you wound me. Wasn’t I always the perfect gentlefox to you?”

“If by ‘gentlefox’ you mean someone who constantly leered at me and pestered me enough to go on a first date with him, then yes, you are one.”

“Leering? I didn’t leer. I merely… watched out for my partner.”

“Don’t you mean ‘watched her back’?”

“Not if your back wasn’t the only thing I’ve watched.” He waggled his eyebrows at her.

“Pervert.”

“And if I recall correctly, going out on that first date was entirely _your_ idea. Couldn’t bear the risk anymore of a hot vixen snatching me up back then, eh, Carrots?”

Judy blushed. “Shut up.”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“…Nick?”

“Hm?”

“While we’re waiting for you to… calm down…” She averted her gaze; she didn’t want to sound needy. “You… you don’t have to lie still like you’re dead. You can touch me, if you want.”

“Oh, thank Goodness!”

Her lips curled into a small grin as he immediately embraced her, only to squeak in pleasure when one of his hands' claws raked over a butt cheek.

Soon the other paw joined in, and together they kneaded, stroked and basically lovingly mauled the pliable yet firm globes of her ass.

When Judy couldn’t contain her enjoyment anymore, she wiggled her ass into his greedy hands.

Nick loosed a pained whine at the inadvertent but nonetheless uncomfortable stimulation of his still erect cock.

Judy instantly stilled. “Oh my- Sorry, Nick. You- I just- Are you okay?” She stroked cheeks, giggling sheepishly, and pressed soft kisses on his nose.

“It’s okay, Fluff.” He exhaled hesitantly, trying to avoid to much motion of his body.

“It’s all your fault, really. When I said 'touch', I didn’t think you would go for my ass like it was cookie dough.”

“I couldn’t help it.”

And he still couldn’t, though he now stroked her butt far more reserved. “It’s such a nice booty.”

“Mmmh.” Judy sighed under his touch. “I know it is.”

Suddenly, a thought occurred to her. “Uh, Nick?”

“Mhm?”

“Is this smart? I mean, can you even… soften when you continue to play with me?”

He chuckled softly. “Believe me, Carrots, I _a_ _m_ spent. This-” – he stroked her hips, indicating where they were currently stuck together – “Is just nature’s way to ensure that you will carry my kits. ‘T isn’t exactly a 'real' erection. Or at least, not any longer.”

“Your kits, huh? No such luck today, Slick.”

Nick grinned at her lustful. “You sure? I mean, we foxes are pretty virile.”

He waggled his eyebrows at her and Judy snorted into his chest fur. “I would like to see you try overcoming the fact that my eggs can’t nest in my uterus-”

“Ugh, Carrots, enough with the biology. It was a joke.”

“Well, that’s just the fact,” she said unsympathetically. “Can’t help it that you guys are so squeamish.”

“I’m not squeamish…” Nick protested, playfully sulking.

They continued to banter, interspersed with loving, tender kisses, while Nick kneaded her butt cheeks like stress balls, only now and then able to leave her supple globes to caress her back, thighs or face.

Finally, the knot deflated and they separated. His cock slipped out with a wet slurp and a little gush of the combined fluids followed it.

Judy stretched her arms and legs luxuriously before dismounting from him. She stayed on her knees, too shaken and too lazy to stand up and turned around to grab another water bottle.

Nick reached out to the other side to get his drink, and when he rolled back onto his back, the sight Judy presented made him almost choke on the first gulp.

She rummaged through their bags, still kneeling, with her ass unabashedly presented to him.

In that moment, Nick learned that nature not only had gifted his girlfriend with supple, firm curves, ideal for a playful fox, but had also painted a white heart into her fur pattern across part of her thighs and butt cheeks, with her pussy in the middle and her fluffy tail sprouting from the dip. It was honestly too good to be true.

“I’ve heard the expression ‘heart-shaped butt’ before, but that is ridiculous! You just had to take it to a whole other level, didn’t you, Cottontail?” he hollered at her goodnaturedly, followed by an enthusiastic wolf whistle.

Judy’s fur bristled and her ears blushed in embarrassment reflexively. However, her confidence in her body was not that of a bashful doe clad for the first time in a bikini any more, so she didn’t let him on about her initial reaction; she simply gave him a look over her shoulder.

And of course, her tod sat there, sipping at his water and leering with unbridled appreciation at her backside. When he met her eyes, she cocked a brow but he just grinned into the opening of the bottle neck and returned his gaze to her shapely thighs and butt.

Judy’s lips curled into a smile of her own at his brazen behaviour. Nick hadn’t made a secret out of his lust for her body, and he wouldn’t start now. Not that she truly objected; the way he took in her female form, wide-eyed and amazed, like a teenage boy with his first adult magazine, it was… flattering, to say the least.

She finished her drink and turned around, crawling towards his lap.

His eyes followed her raptly, the bottle long discarded, and when she flashed him a sensual smile, her eyes smouldering with lust, she noticed with amusement how he swallowed hard. _Oh, my sweet fox…_

Kneeling between his thighs with her back to him, she wiggled her bubbly butt at him to give him one last good look, before she placed it into his lap.

Judy watched him over her shoulder while she rubbed her moist snatch over his sheath.

Nick was groaning in pleasure, his eyes squeezed shut, and his cock started to swell.

Once it was fully erect, Judy sat back a bit and, after she’d smeared his precum generously all over it, started to rub her butt across it, occasionally clenching her cheeks together for increased friction.

“You like that, Nick?” She teased when he began to buck into her with strained moans. “You love my fluffy tush, don’t you, Nick?”

“Oh God, Carrots-” he gasped and he tried to thrust against her.

“I take that as a 'yes'. Maybe I should make you cum like that, with your fat sausage between my buns until you glaze them with your cream…”

Despite his undeniable enjoyment of the situation, there was only so much teasing Nick could take.

He shot up to his knees and wrapped his strong arms around her waist. Ignoring Judy's protesting yelp, he flung her around so that she knelt on all fours on the blanket.

Then the tod crossed his arms over her chest and sat back on his heels, pulling her back flush against his body.

Her legs were splayed over his thighs and her lower lips sat astride his cock like on a tree branch. Judy whimpered as she felt its heat seeping into her moist folds. Heaven, she even could feel the hard throbbing of his pulse.

Then Nick started to slide his cock back and forth along her drooling slit and now it was her turn to mewl and gasp in pleasure.

“You may have been a hot shot at your high school,” he growled into her ear with a grin. “A proper naughty little bunny. But now you’ve wandered into the lion’s den. You’re at the mercy of a fox now, and if there’s one species who knows how to deal with uppity eager bunnies, it’s us.”

He made his point by dragging his foxhood especially slowly over the apex of her slit, teasing her engorged clit maddeningly.

Judy’s heart skipped a beat before increasing its pace and she reached up to her tod, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head forward while slightly arching back. After all, _this_ was what she had not so secretly longed for all along.

“Show me,” she whimpered into his ear, with just a hint of a challenge. “Show me what a fox can do to a naughty doe like me.”

Nick followed her words and pushed her gently but demandingly to her hands and knees, his body only leaving hers once she stood firmly on all fours.

Quite excited for what he had planned, Judy actually stayed like that, instead of immediately turning around and jumping his bones like her aching core compelled her to.

He slipped his thumbs gently into her slit and spread her puffy lips. Revealing the moist flesh in the midst of her white heart had him instantly salivating and Nick bowed down to give the juice, hot pink center a good long lick.

Judy squealed enthusiastically, her scut twitching like crazy, tickling Nick's sensitive nose.

He sneezed curtly into her fluffy feather duster, and the doe squeaked at the sharp huff of air hitting her behind.

Nick wiped his nose, chuckling. “Gee, Carrots, enjoying yourself much?”

“S- sorry,” she giggled.

Her breath hitched when he rose again and rubbed the tapered tip of his cock against her undulating entrance.

“Don’t worry,” he grinned, her excitement deliberately mistaking for anxiety. “I’ll be careful when I claim your heart.”

 _That is an awful line_ , she told herself. One that in no way amused her, caused her heart to flutter and made her even wetter. Now if only her rapidly quivering scut would get the memo…

Judy moaned as he finally placed the head at her opening and _pushed_.

No one had ever penetrated her so carefully.

It was both incredible and frustrating at the same time but, though she was plenty wet, she was grateful for him taking his time to allow her to adjust to his girth; it still felt alien to get stretched so wide. Though ultimately, she ached for him to take her for real already, to grip her hips and pound his loins against her buttocks.

Nick growled quietly as he pulled her legs further apart and thrust between her swollen lips.

There was little resistance, her pussy eager and open to him, but despite that, she still was so deliciously _tight_. He had to advance slowly with his first push or he would’ve lost it right then and there.

Judy mewled delightedly as he filled her with everything he got, her pussy molding itself tightly around him, and when he pulled back, every curve and vein on his cock was burnt into the memory of her sensitive walls as they desperately clenched around him, trying to hold him inside.

She groaned and thrust eagerly back into his loins, rubbing her round ass needily against him.

Nick’s grip on her hips became firmer he began to thrust rhythmically into her, curt ripples running through her round, creamy-white ass with each sharp jerk.

Judy’s head dipped down as she braced her body against his strokes, heated yelps and gasps forced out of her with each impact.

They were both panting heavily, and Judy started to actively rock back, plunging him faster and harder into her pussy.

She moaned and cried and whimpered, his name spilling from her lips like a mantra to her god, her horny, greedy fox god that ravished her so thoroughly.

Seeing her almost submissively before him, moaning and whining as he rutted into her, awakened something in Nick.

Abruptly he leaned over her. He slung one arm around her slim waist, pulling her slightly against his chest, while his other hand roughly massaged her freely wobbling tits, flicking her pebbled nipples with the tip of a claw.

Judy loosed a high-pitched, surprised shriek as the change of angle caused his cock to suddenly rub harshly over her G-spot as he continued to slam into her clenching pussy.

Hearing her scream of pleasure, Nick couldn’t hold it back any longer and he bit her possessively.

When his teeth sunk into her shoulder near her neck Judy reached up to hook an arm around his neck, gasping and trembling with arousal. Her hips rocked violently backwards.

“You like that, my little bunny?” Nick growled, his rapid breath hot in her neck. “Does my naughty doe like getting mated by a fox?”

Judy cried out as he punctuated his last words by shoving his cock deeper, pushing his large bulb hard against her folds and grinding it against her clitoris.

Her eyes rolled back and a throaty moan echoed in the night as a skilful thumb circled her throbbing pearl and pushed it slightly into the way of his knot, so he could hit her sensitive nub more easily.

“Yes!” Judy howled between strangled gasps and sharp little cries, “Mate me! B- breed me!”

Those words, voiced with such love and conviction that he was sure he would see her at some time in the future heavy with his kits, was nearly, but not quite, enough to make him spurt inside his bunny girlfriend.  
He dropped his head, his nose tickling her neck. Huffs and groans escaped his throat as he continued to pound into her, while Judy shivered and moaned and slammed back against him, her orgasm steadily building within.

Judy let out a squeal of shock and pleasure when Nick suddenly pulled her tighter against him. For a second, he stopped thrusting and simply pushed, spreading her entrance wider and wider until, with a final jerk of his hips, his knot slipped completely inside her quim.

Her tight lips brushing over his bulge was all it took, and Nick came.

Judy had opened her mouth for another round of pleas, but instead, her arousal hit its breaking point.

She threw her head back, her ears lashing inadvertently back against his head like whips, as a high-pitch scream to the recently arisen moon announced her peak.

Her eyes rolled back in her head, she trembled and arched in his embrace and high, shrill cries announced the waves of the orgasm that came crashing down on her while Nick buried his snout into her neck, spilling his seed with soft, strained grunts into her eager cunt.

Nick had to take his hand from her pussy to steady himself as his girlfriend’s body was wracked by her climax.

Her pussy clenched hard around his spurting cock and he continued to rock his knot into her.

Judy shook with peak after peak, her mind lost in a fog of sensation and deep, throbbing heat.

He continued to thrust and she could feel his cock flex and twitch inside her, rope after rope of thick seed flooding her pussy.

When a particularly forceful jerk almost yanked his knot free, only for it to be shoved even slightly deeper, another climax came crashing down on her, anew sending tremors through her entire body.

Judy's mind shattered, her arms gave out, and her upper body sank to the ground, her ass still high up in the air.

She was completely exhausted, her brain swimming in endorphines.

Her mouth hung open and her cute pink tongue was lolling out while she gasped heavily for air.

Nick followed her halfway, his cock still rewarding her greedily spasming pussy with weak spurts of cum.

Judy kept jerking and mewling every couple of seconds; the tiniest twitch of his lodged cock or her overly sensitive pussy sent tiny, hot orgasmic sparks along her spine, and it took minutes for her to calm down enough to move.

Finally, her eyes lost their daze and she looked at her fox leaning over her.

Nick nuzzled her cheek, welcoming back to the land of mortals.

He gently helped her to lie down on her side, careful not to move too much inside her.

As Judy snuggled her back into his body, she suddenly felt so very tired.

She scooted closer against his chest, and Nick moaned a bit painfully as his still erect cock was forced a little deeper into her tight canal.  
Once she’d made herself comfortable, he lovingly nuzzled her neck.

“What’s a 5-87?”

“Naked people running around…” She murmured dazedly, but without hesitation.

“Good. It seems like I haven’t melted your brain.”

“You’ve better not,” Judy mumbled. “Bogo would have your hide.”

Nick winced. “Please don’t mention my large, burly, intimidating water buffalo boss while I’m buried nuts deep in you. That’s the recipe for endless hours of therapy.”

“You started it.” With a soft giggle, the doe reached for his paws.

She placed them over her breasts and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. “Better?”

“Mmmmh!” Nick hummed contently while he kneaded her large, pliant tits with pleasure, now and then playfully attending to her nipples.

Drowsily, he nuzzled the base of her ears. “You wanna go another round sometime tonight?”  
“No,” she answered equally sleepy.

Her answer, though the truth, surprised her somewhat; normally she’d taken bucks for up to eight rounds and they’d certainly been up to it.

Something about taking Nick’s knot apparently had taken a toll on her sex drive.

Not that she particularly minded; it felt like she had to go insane if he would take her six more times.

It had also always been a nagging fear to her that Nick’s stamina wouldn’t match her appetite.

Knowing her fox, both his pride and his desire to please her, he would’ve felt bad about it; and in turn, she would’ve felt bad about him feeling bad, etc., etc.

But now, getting so deliciously stuffed by him while he pumped his hot seed into her, to be locked with him for the better part of an hour, it had left her so fulfilled in every sense of the word.

“Wake me up when you’re ready to leave,” she yawned.

“Yeah… about that: Why don’t we stay?”

“You mean the entire night?”

“Why not? It is already dark, we have all our things here, nobody will disturb us and we can use the second blanket as a… blanket.”

Judy had to admit, falling asleep with him under the moon and stars, naked, still knotted, it was a nice idea. Romantic. Erotic. _Primal._

“Fine with me.” She snuggled closer against him, inhaling his subdued yet sharp predator smell.

The more primitive part of her brain convinced her that there was no safer place than at his side, that he would defend her and their future kits with his claws and teeth against which those of bucks looked woefully inadequate. Her cheeks bristled for a moment, and though the thought of being bred by her fox to success had a certain appeal, it wasn’t happening today; certain precautions on her side prevented that. Not that Nick minded; they knew they both weren’t ready to take such a risk, out of career- and relationship-related concerns.

However, that didn’t mean it was completely off the table – her mother certainly would like to see it happen rather sooner than later – and perhaps, one fateful day, she would allow Nick to pump her belly up to the size of a watermelon over the course of a couple of weeks.

“What’cha thinking?”

“I should move in with you.”

"Isn’t that a bit, hmmm, premature?"

A delighted shiver ran through her spine as his breath hit ruffled the fur on her neck.

“Normally, yes. But after today, I definitely want you regularily, and there is no way I’m going to have sex in my shoebox.”

He chuckled. “I can see your point. Yeah, okay, just- give me a few days, ‘kay?”

“Why, gonna have to tidy up your todcave before your girlfriend can move in?”

“…”

“Oh- my- God!” Judy laughed.

“I swear, it’s not that bad. I just have to make room for you in the cabinets, in the bathroom, encase loose cables…"

„Ha, ha. You know what, I don‘t care. Take your time. Just don‘t expect to get any work done of your own, because I‘m so dragging your ass into the next closet at the precinct once you‘re done with mine…“

“Promise?” Nick nuzzled affectionately her neck and wrapped his arms around her middle.

Judy immediately took the one draped over her side and laid its paw across her chest on one of her breasts.

“Hm?” Nick perked up, slightly lifting his head.

“I know you guys. It’s going to end up there anyway. Besides,” she added, her cheeks bristling slightly, “I like it there.”

“Horny bunny,” Nick murmured into her neck.

“Sly fox,” she sighed contently as she drifted to sleep.

“Nick?” She murmured when she felt him fidgeting after a minute, a faint light emanating from behind and above her. “You’re not on your phone while you’re still inside me, are you?” A only half-pretend dangerous tone had crept into her voice.

“Just setting an alarm,” the tod answered, though that was only half the truth.

And while the two lovers drifted off to sleep, a couple miles across town, the phone of a fennec chimed.

Finnick, closely embraced by a very affectionate skunk, managed to disentangle an arm and snatched his phone from the night stand.

Two taps at the screen revealed the newest message from a very familiar number:

_You’re the best._

_I owe you._

The fennec smiled to himself before returning to cuddle with his female acquaintance. _That you do, Wilde. That you do._

**Author's Note:**

> So, time to face the masses...
> 
> First of all, I hope you enjoyed it.  
> And now, I will accept reality. Did you like it? Then I would be glad if you would show me your appreciation with a Kudos or a comment.  
> Or did you feel like the quality has suffered because of the quantity? Then please tell me, too so that I know where I've gone wrong and I can improve myself as a writer.
> 
> Either way, I hope you have a nice day, stay safe and healthy!


End file.
